Luciole d'hiver
by Megelil
Summary: Alors qu'ils chevauchent vers la Vieille Tour, espérant y trouver le moyen de libérer Théo du mal qui le ronge, le petit groupe d'aventuriers fait une halte pour se reposer. La nuit ravive les souvenirs du passé commun de deux héros. Un léger pré-Thelthazar tout en douceur (enfin, autant que ces deux-là en sont capable).
_J'allais bien, je me soignais des Fanfics et de l'envie constante de créer des couples pour X ou Y raison... Et il a fallu qu'Aventures débarque (ou plutôt que je débarque dans le fandom genre coucou c'est moi, je viens de me taper presque 2 saisons en 2 semaines, bonjour comment allez-vous ?). Je vous jure, j'étais partie pour ne shipper personne, mais quand les joueurs eux-mêmes se mettent à en parler bah forcément, la rechute, les idées en vrac et une fin de soirée en mode bad trip parce que Thelthazar putain. Donc me voici pour un tout premier one-shot dans le fandom, et globalement première fanfic depuis 3 ans environ._

* * *

 **Titre :** Luciole d'hiver

 **Auteur :** Megelil (Mé-d-gé-lil)

 **Disclaimer :** L'illustration pour cette Fanfic appartient à la talentueuse Sorina. Les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire qui ne me rend plus riche que du bonheur de partager mes délires. Je n'ai aucun beta-lecteur, excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes qui piquent les yeux et n'hésitez pas à me les pointer du doigt si ça vous démange !

 **Genre :** Général/Ansgt (parce que c'est tellement délicieux) sur fond de Fluff (si vous choppez pas au minimum deux carries avec le dialogue de fin de cette histoire, j'aurais pas bien fait mon job). Oui, le combo de la mort, on est d'accord.  
 **Couple :** Pré-Thelthazar si vous souhaitez voir ça comme ça (c'est comme ça que je choisi de l'écrire en tout cas... sinon on peut toujours dire que c'est juste une démonstration d'amitié bien virile mais j'arrive même pas à écrire ça sans ricaner un peu donc... ouais.)

 **Timeline :** Courant de la saison 1 et flash-back pré-Aventures. 

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils voyageaient d'un pas décidé en direction de la Vieille Tour. Malgré l'efficacité de l'onguent concocté par Balthazar, aucun des membres du groupe n'oubliait qu'il leur faudrait bien plus qu'un simple baume pour espérer soigner le paladin du groupe.

Même si la vérité cruelle se faisait oublier momentanément, Théo ayant retrouvé un teint plus humain, comme purgé du venin de l'arachnide qui l'avait surpris en traitre, sa vie était belle et bien en danger. Le groupe d'aventuriers le savait parfaitement. S'ils n'en parlaient pas de vive voix, le rythme effréné de leur voyage témoignait de leur course contre la montre. S'ils avaient pu ne pas faire de halte, ils seraient certainement encore en train de chevaucher à l'heure qu'il était, droit devant eux, guidés par le sommet de la Vieille Tour qui s'élevait telle une vigie au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Malheureusement, et ils l'avaient appris à leur dépend, les terres du Cratère étaient hostiles même pour les aventuriers les plus aguerris. La végétation dense abritait une faune féroce qui n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse de leur part pour frapper.

Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de voyager sans s'économiser un minimum, au risque d'accélérer le mal de leur compagnon. Le repos était aussi nécessaire que redouté, les aventuriers étant obligés de dresser leur campement de fortune à couver de grands feuillus. Le souvenir de l'attaque de Théo encore frais dans tous les esprits, comme marqué au fer rouge dans les mémoires, planait dans l'air à chaque fois qu'ils montaient le camp.

Les soirées passées à échanger des banalités au coin du feu, ils les passaient désormais dans un silence pesant. La chaire d'araignée grillée préparée avec attention par Grunlek laissait un goût amer dans la bouche des quatre héros, du moins lorsqu'elle n'était pas tout bonnement ignorée, comme Balthazar avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Le pyromage avait fait du sauvetage de son ami sa plus grande priorité, profitant du moment du repas pour analyser, encore et encore, l'étrange venin qui parcourait les veines de Théo. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui, Balthazar se consacrait entièrement à son étude, à tel point que Grunlek avait fini par prendre l'habitude de ne plus l'appeler au moment du repas et de simplement lui apporter sa part, le laissant dans ses recherches après une petite tape sur son épaule nouée par le souci.

Cette nuit n'échappait pas à la nouvelle norme subie par les quatre amis. Une petite demi-heure après le coucher du soleil, Théo fut pris d'un vertige qui manqua de le faire tomber de son cheval. Rattrapé de justesse par Shin qui chevauchait derrière lui, le Paladin dégagea son bras du soutien du demi-élémentaire qui jeta un regard inquiet à Grunlek. Théo, qui refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse être touché par le mal qui le rongeait, talonna Lumière de plus belle pour l'inciter à accélérer l'allure. Alors que Shin s'apprêtait à prendre la parole d'un air hésitant, un bâillement monstre déchira le silence. Tous se retournèrent vers Balthazar qui fit tomber sa tête contre la crinière de Brasier avec un râle. L'invocation ne tiqua pas, habituée aux manies étranges de son maître qui avait maintenant enfouie son visage dans le crin agréablement chaud de son destrier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Maugréa Théo en fusillant du regard le demi-diable  
\- Ça fait des heures qu'on marche... Râla le mage, ses paroles étouffées par la crinière de son cheval  
\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, t'as même pas fait trois pas depuis ce matin, c'est Brasier qui avance, pas toi !

La prise de Théo était plus ferme que nécessaire sur les rênes de Lumière. Il avait aboyé sa réponse à Balthazar qui se redressa sur son cheval et tira légèrement sur le crin de la créature qui stoppa nette sa course. Les yeux plissés, le demi-diable accusa son ami du regard.

\- Ouais bah j'ai mal aux fesses, ok ? Siffla le pyromage, Il fait nuit, j'ai faim et j'ai besoin de mon cota de sommeil, merde ! On approche de la civilisation et avec la gueule de déterré que je vais bientôt tirer si on s'arrêta pas très vite, je pourrais jamais trouver une femme assez désespérée pour coucher avec moi, même complètement saoule. Alors t'es mignon, Théo, tu parques Lumière à la prochaine clairière et tu me laisses dormir !

Le paladin fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que le pyromage pensait à prendre du bon temps avant toute chose. Que pouvait bien représenter un retard d'une heure ou deux sur leur plan, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit de son côté. Il était le seul sur lequel pesait une épée de Damoclès, après tout, mais cela l'enrageait de savoir que le pyromage n'éprouvait même pas un soupçon d'empathie envers sa condition. Théo, son esprit embrumé de mauvaise foi, ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée à Balthazar. Avec tout le tact dont il était capable alors que la nausée ballottant son estomac lui montait aux lèvres, les quelques mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer au demi-diable promettaient d'être acerbes.

Grunlek, qui avait parfaitement compris ce que son compagnon pyromage essayait si maladroitement de faire, s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se pencha sur le côté pour obtenir l'attention de Théo depuis sa position précaire, en équilibre sur la croupe de Brasier, agrippé à un pan de la toge de Balthazar.

\- C'est pas idiot de se reposer maintenant. Intervint l'ingénieur de sa voix calme, Tu sais bien que c'est deux fois plus dangereux de voyager de nuit. Si on s'arrête maintenant, je peux en profiter pour nous préparer des rations pour demain, en plus du repas de ce soir. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous reposer trop longtemps en cours de route. La Vieille Tour n'est plus très loin, qui sait ce qui nous y attend. Il faudra que nous soyons au meilleur de notre forme.

Le paladin souffla fortement par le nez. Il avait parfaitement saisit le reproche déguisé de son ami nain et n'aimait pas vraiment le voir s'improviser papa poule. Grunlek faisait toujours son possible pour agir pour ce qu'il estimait être le bien et l'harmonie du groupe. Pour Théo, que la fougue guidait dans chacune de ses actions, le tempérament plus terre à terre de son ami avait tendance à l'irriter.

\- Bon. Très bien. Cingla Théo en levant les yeux au ciel, On établit un campement pour la nuit ici, vous êtes contents ?

Théo essaya d'ignorer le soupir de soulagement de Shin alors que l'affirmation de Balthazar et de Grunlek lui parvint aux oreilles. Il posa pied à terre, flattant l'encolure de Lumière qui devait bien être la dernière créature vivante à ne pas avoir décidé de l'emmerder ce soir. Il prit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser, le sol de la forêt tournant sous ses pieds tandis que sa migraine le relança de plus belle. Il devait s'asseoir, tout de suite. Il était hors de question qu'il flanche maintenant, devant ses amis, ou ils allaient regretter de lui imposer un arrêt alors que sa situation empirait d'heures en heures. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait puiser dans ce qu'il lui restait de réserve magique pour se soigner avant que la lumière matinale ne le baigne dans son halo et qu'il récupère toute sa psyché. De combien de temps disposait-il, au juste ? Son espérance de vie s'était comptée en heures avant l'intervention du pyromage et de son onguent miraculeux, alors qu'en était-il désormais ?

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde. Continua Théo, à défaut de se laisser happer par des pensées sombres, Bob, tu me relais dans deux heures. Tu prends le relai après, Shin. Grun, tu te charges du dernier tour de garde.  
\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, S'exclama joyeusement le mage en attrapant le poignet du paladin, Mais avant, tu vas venir avec moi. Il faut que je jette un œil à la saloperie que t'as dans le dos, histoire de voir s'il faut que je remette une couche d'onguent.  
\- C'est bon, c'est pas si grave. Rétorqua le paladin

Balthazar lança un regard dubitatif à son ami. Il savait parfaitement que Théo était loin d'aller bien. Ils le savaient tous : même Lumière piétinait sur place, l'air inquiet. Il n'y avait finalement que Théo pour refuser d'admettre que son état était définitivement grave.

\- Théo.

Appelant son nom dans un soupir las qui coupa court aux protestations du paladin, le pyromage tira légèrement sur le poignet de son ami pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ils savaient tout deux que Théo n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour se défaire de la maigre prise du mage, mais il n'en fit rien. Silencieusement, Théo emboita le pas au demi-diable. Les deux hommes s'installant quelques mètres plus loin pour laisser à Shin et Grunlek le loisir de monter le camp sans qu'ils ne les gènes. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau adressa un rare sourire au nain qui retrouvait avec joie une prise au sol. Grunlek avait horreur de voyager à cheval, mais le rythme auquel ils avançaient ne lui permettait pas de suivre le reste du groupe à pied, ce qui l'obligeait à partager la monture du mage. Plusieurs fois au courant de la journée, Eden avait adressé de petits gémissements de solidarité à l'adresse du nain qui s'était perdu à fantasmer de peser une cinquantaine de kilos en moins pour voyager à dos de louve. Eden, certainement rassurée de savoir que sa meute allait se reposer quelques temps, s'enfonça dans la végétation environnante après un dernier coup de langue à la main mécanique de Grunlek. Elle avait sans doute faim, tout comme eux, et s'en allait chasser avant de les rejoindre à nouveau au petit matin.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le centre du campement quelques minutes plus tard, Théo et Balthazar furent accueillis par un Grunlek souriant qui invita le pyromage à allumer un feu sous la marmite qu'il avait préparé. Shin semblait s'être évaporé dans les airs mais ils le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que l'archer se reposait certainement sous couvert des feuillages. Balthazar fit claquer ses doigts pour former une gerbe de flammes qu'il dirigea sous le récipient. Il s'affala ensuite auprès du feu tout juste allumé, rejoint par Théo qui savourait l'effet de l'onguent contre sa peau boursoufflée. Le demi-diable avait eu raison de lui forcer la main : il sentait déjà sa migraine se dissiper et son estomac réagir positivement aux premiers effluves de la cuisine de Grunlek. Seulement, Théo prêterait allégeance à l'église des Ténèbres avant d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute.

Les aventuriers dinèrent dans le silence comme il était si souvent coutume ses derniers temps. Shin avait rejoint le groupe le temps de déguster le ragoût d'araignée, posant un regard froid sur son plat. Son ami nain avait beau être l'un des meilleures cuisiniers qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer, il ne pouvait qu'être dégoûté par la viande baignant dans son jus qu'il avait entre les mains. Cette chose tuait Théo à petit feu, alors qu'ils se nourrissaient maintenant de sa chair. Un barde aurait sans doute trouvé en cela une forme de justice poétique. Shin, lui, avait simplement envie de vomir. Il se força à terminer sa portion. Au fond, Shin savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la fine bouche, c'est pourquoi le demi-élémentaire remercia Grunlek le plus sincèrement possible avant de s'éclipser dans les feuillages pour se reposer un peu avant son tour de garde.

Le diner terminé, ils avaient fini par se souhaiter une bonne nuit et le temps avait poursuivi son cours sans trop d'anicroches. La nuit était calme, mais pas dangereusement silencieuse. La faune environnante grouillait, signe que les plus petites proies ne se cachaient d'aucun grand danger et qu'ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles s'ils le souhaitaient. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient sans souci, avant l'incident.

Aujourd'hui la prudence étant de mise et ils prenaient leurs tours de garde très au sérieux. Une fois qu'il eut passé ses deux heures à surveiller les alentour, Théo se dirigea vers Balthazar pour le réveiller afin qu'il prenne sa relève. Le paladin secoua la tête en avisant le demi-diable, affalé à demi-assis contre un rocher, des parchemins l'entourant de part et d'autre. Il serrait une fiole de venin d'araignée dans sa main et Théo la lui extirpa avec précaution pour la déposer sur le côté avec une douceur qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'en sachant ses amis perdus dans le monde des songes. Il était évident que le mage n'abandonnait pas l'espoir de trouver un antidote au venin qui habitait son corps. Il sourit malgré lui en pensant qu'un tel acharnement ne pouvait pas juste être le fruit d'une curiosité scientifique trop poussée. Non, Balthazar était apparemment bien décidé à lui sauver la vie.

Théo secoua l'épaule du demi-diable qui ouvrit des yeux alertes sur le paladin. Le mage grogna en se redressant. Il grimaça lorsque son dos craqua et adressa un signe de la main à Théo. Balthazar se percha sur un rocher qui surplombait très légèrement le campement. Quelques heures plus tard, Shin puis Grunlek se postèrent au même niveau pour veiller sur leurs amis endormis.

A quelques heures de l'aube, Grunlek avait pris son tour de garde, envoyant Shin se reposer avant l'heure. Le nain se savait plus résistant que le demi-élémentaire, autant physiquement que mentalement. Shin était le plus jeune de leur groupe et les évènements des derniers jours l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Shin avait protesté en baillant, mais le nain n'avait rien voulu entendre et le plus jeune l'avait remercié sincèrement, sans avoir à se forcer cette fois. Les dernières heures avant l'aube étaient les plus noires. C'était d'autant plus vrai dans leur situation. Le feu, maintenu faible à la base pour éviter d'attirer des visiteurs indésirables, était maintenant mort, plongeant le campement dans la pénombre la plus totale. Cela ne dérangeait en rien Grunlek à qui l'obscurité rappelait son enfance passée à explorer les grottes souterraines de son royaume.

Le nain appréciait le calme de cette soirée quand un gémissement semblable à celui d'un animal blessé le sorti de la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait. Grunlek posa un regard inquiet sur l'origine du bruit qui n'était autre que Balthazar. Le mage s'était recroquevillé sous la fine couverture qui le protégeait des éléments, son visage était comme tordu de douleur. Une autre plainte s'échappa du bout de ses lèvres et le demi-diable se recroquevilla davantage encore. Grunlek secoua tristement la tête du haut de son perchoir. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour Balthazar, mis à part peut-être le réveiller de ce cauchemar qui semblait le paralyser. Le nain n'en fit rien, sachant très bien que le mage serait trop fier pour accepter son aide bienveillante. Pour autant que la fierté mal placée de Théo semble l'agacer, Balthazar était aussi particulièrement doué pour refuser que ses amis le voient sous un autre jour que celui d'un illustre pyromage.

Grunlek leva le nez en direction des feuillages. Il pouvait apercevoir Shin qui se reposait du sommeil du juste contre une branche. Complètement coupé du monde, le demi-élémentaire était trop loin pour entendre les plaintes du mage. Le nain éprouvait presque une certainement fierté à savoir que le jeune homme d'une nature si méfiante baissait à tel point sa garde en leur présence qu'il s'autorisait un repos total. Personne ne choisissait d'intégrer la caste des aventuriers sans une bonne raison. Nombre d'entre eux étaient poursuivis par des démons du passé qu'ils s'efforçaient de combattre chaque jour et qui refaisaient surface occasionnellement au cœur de la nuit. Balthazar, plus qu'eux tous réunis, n'avait de cesse de combattre le démon qui grignotait son âme.

Shin ne saurait jamais rien de la panique du mage, mais ce n'allait peut-être pas être le cas de Théo qui dormait de l'autre côté du feu désormais éteint, en face de Balthazar. Le nain croisa les bras sur son torse et se força à détourner les yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant lui pour reporter son attention au loin.

Théo, de son côté, ouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsqu'un son étranglé le fit revenir à lui. Un juron manqua de lui échapper lorsqu'il fut accueilli par la nuit noire et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant s'habituer à la pénombre, au moins assez pour savoir s'il devait dégainer son épée ou s'il pouvait ajouter les hallucinations auditives à la liste des effets indésirables du venin d'araignée. Un mouvement à sa droite l'incita à se redresser sur son avant-bras pour observer ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Le demi-diable qui se reposait à quelques pas de lui était secoué de violents spasmes. Un cri déchirant passa les lèvres de son ami et Théo se retrouva comme paralysé. La souffrance exprimée dans cette plainte lui nouait l'estomac. Il était comme cloué sur place, ne sachant que faire. Balthazar serrait sa maigre couverture entre ses mains livides.

Le paladin connaissait le demi-diable depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'occasionnellement celui-ci revisitait des périodes douloureuses de son passé dans ses rêves. Avec les années, il avait appris à sortir son ami de ces crises nocturnes en le réveillant dès qu'elles semblaient devenir trop insupportables. Là, Balthazar semblait non seulement accablé par ses souvenirs, il avait l'air d'en souffrir réellement. Jamais Théo ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse.

\- _Théo !_

Le paladin sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux en direction du mage. Sa voix avait résonné dans ses oreilles, claire comme de l'eau de roche et assourdissante dans le silence de la nuit. Pourtant Balthazar était toujours occupé à combattre ses démons. Théo plissa les yeux, interloqué, avant de comprendre que la voix qu'il avait entendu résonnait littéralement dans son esprit. Son ami essayait d'établir une connexion mentale et Théo était tout bonnement en train de l'ignorer alors qu'il s'agitait, perdu dans ce que le paladin s'imaginait être un souvenir terrible. Sous couvert de la nuit, il s'autorisa un peu de clémence et accueilli l'esprit du mage qui semblait tambouriner désespérément contre le sien alors qu'il réitérait son appel, encore et encore.

Dès que la connexion fut établie, une terreur sans nom le paralysa un court instant avant que la voix du pyromage résonne à nouveau dans son esprit. De son côté, le mage se réveilla dans un sursaut en prenant une grande inspiration. Théo ferma rapidement les yeux en apercevant ceux de Balthazar qui s'entrouvraient. La respiration du mage était laborieuse, et quand bien même il reprenait enfin ses esprits, il continuait de maintenir la connexion mentale établie avec le paladin.

\- _Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien..._ Répétait silencieusement le demi-diable, _Il est là, tout va bien._

Les épaules du mage étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux alors qu'il décrispait ses poings. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Théo priait pour qu'on ne lui prête aucune attention. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire le vide dans son esprit, pour ne penser à rien et surtout pas au mage allongé à quelques pas de lui. Quelque chose lui soufflait que son ami ignorait qu'il était conscient et il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela reste le cas.

\- _Ah... Il est là, il va bien. C'était juste un cauchemar. Ehe... Il fait vraiment nuit, je me demande quand le jour va se lever._

La voix du pyromage, revenue au calme mais étrangement résignée, tira Théo de sa contemplation morbide et son cœur réputé pour être de pierre se serra. Il connaissait assez bien le pyromage pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant que les premières lueurs du jour percent l'épais feuillage qui les protégeait. Ce n'était pas que le pyromage était complètement alerte après ses épisodes, il l'avait dit lui-même, il avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Seulement Balthazar n'avait jamais pu s'endormir dans le noir complet. Cela ne posait habituellement pas de problème lorsqu'ils voyageaient à découvert, la lumière des étoiles suffisant à le rassurer. A cet endroit, en revanche, les arbres étaient trop fournis pour permettre à la moindre lumière lunaire de filtrer à travers les branches.

Le demi-diable fut tenté d'allumer un feu au creux de ses mains, mais il se ravisa en pensant à Grunlek qui devait sans doute être en train de monter la garde. Pas question d'inquiéter inutilement le nain. Balthazar soupira et s'enfui sous sa couverture, résigné à attendre silencieusement que les premiers rayons du soleil daignent pointer le bout de leur nez. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de se reposer une vingtaine de minutes, le temps du petit-déjeuner, si le paladin ne les faisait pas déjà lever le camp avant le lever du jour.

Théo avait presque honte d'épier ainsi les pensées de son ami. Balthazar devait vraiment être crevé pour ne pas remarquer qu'il projetait actuellement toutes ses pensées vers le paladin. La détresse mentale du demi-diable l'empêchait de détourner les yeux et de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité. Apercevoir à nouveau cette fragilité si peu exprimée le poussa à repenser à la première fois qu'il avait découvert que le pyromage n'était pas aussi intouchable qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était aussi le jour où Théo de Silverberg avait appris à connaitre la part démoniaque de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. 

* * *

Fraichement sacré paladin de la Lumière, Théo s'était empressé de prendre la route pour répandre la justice en ce bas monde. Arrivé dans un modeste village sous la protection de l'église de la Lumière, il avait assisté à une scène qui lui fit voir rouge. Dans l'une des ruelles sur laquelle débouchait la place principale, trois hommes d'âge mûr s'en prenaient à un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus jeune que Théo. Les coups pleuvaient en rafale sur l'homme encapuchonné qui ne pipait mot. Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour et il chargea sans aucune merci les assaillants, sous le regard ébahie de leur victime. Sans laisser aux agresseurs le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Théo attrapa le bras de l'inconnu et le traina à sa suite. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir à travers les ruelles du village, finissait par arrêter leur course en lisière de forêt, le jeune paladin bien décidé à ne pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce village de fous furieux.

\- Eh, ça va ? Demanda Théo en adressant un rapide coup d'œil à son acolyte avant d'inspecter plus clairement les alentours  
\- Ou-oui... Merci...

La réponse de l'autre était laborieuse. Clairement, celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de courir.

\- T'es qui, au juste ?  
\- Bal... thazar... Octavius... Barna.. Barnabé... Lennon. Haleta l'homme aux cheveux noirs  
\- Pardon ? Répliqua Théo, incrédule

C'était pas possible de se payer un patronyme pareil. Cela n'étonnerait qu'à moitié Théo s'il s'avérait qu'on en était venu aux mains avec son nouvel allié par frustration d'avoir à perdre trente secondes de sa vie à chaque fois qu'on cherchait à lui communiquer quelque chose.

\- Je m'appelle... Baltha...  
\- Ouais, merci, mais non merci. Bob ça te va ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part de son compagnon d'infortune, Moi c'est Théo. Ils te voulaient quoi les trois abrutis ?  
\- Je sais pas ! S'écria Balthazar qui reprenait son souffle par grandes goulées, Ils ont su que j'étais pyromage... et d'un coup ils me sont tombé dessus !

Théo hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas rare que les âmes les plus impressionnables se laissent emporter par la peur des mages, surtout dans de petites bourgades comme celle-ci. Théo lui-même, de par sa nature de paladin, se montrait très méfiant envers les mages. Ceux-ci dépendaient pour la majeure partie d'une guilde sur laquelle les églises n'avaient aucun dire, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à ces dernières qui faisait germer très tôt dans le cœur de leurs soldats un graine de méfiance à l'égard de tout pratiquant de la magie, qui devait être considéré comme une bombe à retardement. Théo était de ceux que ces discours n'avaient pas atteint, à tel point qu'il avait fini par suivre en partie la voie des mages en apprenant à prendre le contrôle de la foudre.

\- Hé ! Vous, là !

Une voix emplie de rage coupa net Théo dans ses réminiscences des années passées à s'entrainer envers et contre tous pour accomplir son rêve. Les trois agresseurs du pyromage les avaient retrouvés.

\- Putain ils sont tenaces ! Tu leur as fait quoi, au juste ?  
\- Mais rien ! S'énerva le mage qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré

Théo plissa les yeux en avisant la tenue des nouveaux arrivants, bien plus identifiable maintenant qu'elle était exposée en plein soleil. L'insigne qui décorait leurs plastrons était reconnaissable entre milles. Le visage du jeune paladin pâlit dès qu'il identifia l'ordre auquel appartenaient ces hommes.

\- C'est des membres de la secte du Feu !  
\- Hein ? Demanda le mage, confus  
\- Pas le temps, faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite !

Théo n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse de la part de son nouveau compagnon de voyage et siffla pour avertir son destrier de son départ précipité. Il tira sur le poignet du mage et l'entraina dans la forêt. Lumière arriva en galopant quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Théo grimpa sur son dos, saisissant le mage par la taille pour le déposer sans cérémonie derrière lui et lança son cheval au galop. Avec un peu de chance, les trois mercenaires n'avaient pas de cheval sous la main et ils pourraient les distancer rapidement.

La secte du Feu était l'une des plus anciennes du Cratère et certainement la plus dangereuse des instances religieuse de la région, rivalisant avec les plus grands clergés du pays. Ses membres vénéraient les flammes et voyaient en elles un moyen de purifier le monde, en libérant les âmes de leur prison de chaire. Pour résumer la situation, il s'agissait d'une bande de dangereux psychopathes qui vénéraient le chaos et la destruction. Pas étonnant, donc, qu'un pyromage ait attiré leur attention. Celui-ci aura sans doute refusé de se joindre à eux et cet affront avait dû être payé par le sang. Le paladin profita du galop de Lumière pour expliquer la situation au mage qui hocha gravement la tête. Il avait eu de la chance que Théo soit intervenu au moment où il l'avait fait.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, Théo stoppa la course effrénée de Lumière. Ils avaient l'air d'être seuls dans cette partie de la forêt d'Emeraude, c'était l'occasion idéale de faire le point avec son nouveau compagnon. Le paladin réalisait tout juste qu'il venait de l'entrainer avec lui, toujours droit devant, alors qu'en toute vraisemblance le mage habitait le village dans lequel il s'était fait agresser plus tôt dans la journée. Le jeune homme portait des habits boueux mais riches, peu pratiques lorsqu'il s'agissait de traverser les terres les plus hostiles. Pour seule affaire, une sacoche modeste était accrochée à sa taille. Le paladin soupira intérieurement. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il venait certainement de prendre sous son aile le fils d'un riche marchand du coin, bien incapable de se débrouiller tout seul et qui n'allait pas tarder à le sommer de le raccompagner à la civilisation. Théo ruminait, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre, tandis que Balthazar sauta à terre en suivant l'exemple du paladin. Le mage chancela en atterrissant au sol.

\- Putain, ils m'ont fait mal ces cons ! Siffla-t-il en portant une main à ses côtes  
\- T'es un mage non ? Répondit Théo en levant le nez, Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?

L'autre lança un regard où l'incrédulité et la colère se mêlaient. Soudainement Théo avait envie de revenir sur sa précédente supposition. Le mage dégageait une aura suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il ne soit pas qu'un simple érudit, ennuyé par les affaires familiales, se décidant à exercer la magie comme passe-temps.

\- Si j'étais pas complètement vidé, peut-être ! Aboya le pyromage, Mais tu penses pas que dans ce cas je leur aurais aurait envoyé une boule de feu à la gueule plutôt que de me faire tabass-aïe ! Putain !

Théo secoua la tête et s'approcha de l'autre homme qui n'avait de cesse de râler. Balthazar, occupé à pester dans sa barbe leva les yeux en apercevant l'ombre du paladin s'approcher. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, ce qui surprit assez Théo pour qu'il s'arrête devant lui et lève une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Laisse-moi te soigner. Commanda le paladin  
\- Hein ?

Théo leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme et désigna son armure d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Je suis paladin, ça fait un peu parti de mon boulot, d'apporter mon aide au peuple.  
\- Aux membres de ton église peut-être, mais je croyais que les paladins n'aimaient pas les mages ? S'interrogea à voix haute Balthazar  
\- Je m'en fous, de ça. Expliqua le paladin, Allez, fais voir.

Sans plus de cérémonies, Théo attrapa le bras du mage pour aviser la blessure et se mit au travail, puisant dans ses quelques forces psychiques, tandis que le soleil se couchait à la cime des arbres. Dis comme ça, tout paraissait extrêmement simple. Il s'en foutait de savoir qu'il était un mage, point barre. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Balthazar qui observa avec curiosité le paladin apposer ses mains là où la douleur était la plus vive. Un léger picotement recouvrit doucement la blessure et Théo hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Demanda le paladin, T'as quelque part où aller ?  
\- Pas vraiment. La prochaine grande cité fera l'affaire, je vais me débrouiller.

Le paladin haussa les épaules. Après tout il s'en fichait pas mal de savoir ce que le mage pouvait bien faire de sa vie et pour cela, Balthazar lui en était parfaitement reconnaissant. Le jeune homme l'avait peut-être aidé, sauvé et même soigné, mais le mage doutait que sa bonté persiste s'il venait à apprendre que son nouveau compagnon de route était un mage renié par ses pairs, interdit de siéger parmi les siens, et un demi-diable de surcroit. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent au plus vite, ou bien la lame que Théo avait tournée contre ses agresseurs risquait fort de finir dirigée vers lui.

\- Hum. T'as qu'à m'accompagner. Proposa le paladin qui sortait de sa besace un peu de viande séchée et quelques fruits secs, Ça me ferait chier de savoir que je t'ai sauvé les miches pour que tu crèves bêtement la minute où je te laisse tout seul.  
\- Ils sont tous aussi passifs-agressifs dans l'église de la Lumière, ou c'est juste toi ? Railla le mage en acceptant la portion tendue par le paladin

Cela faisait maintenant deux, peut-être bientôt trois semaines que Théo avait sauvé la vie d'un inconnu. Au fil des jours les deux jeunes hommes apprirent à se connaitre, ponctuant leur route d'anecdotes diverses, rappelées par telle ou telle rencontre.

C'est ainsi qu'en passant devant un nid de guêpes, Balthazar appris que Théo avait failli mourir d'une salve de piqûres de guêpes à l'âge de six ans, alors qu'il pensait bêtement pouvoir récupérer du miel dans leur nid. Si le pyromage fit "accidentellement" brûler le nid et toutes ses résidentes puis qu'il insista pour dépenser une partie de ses maigres économies pour acheter un pot de miel auprès du prochain marchant qu'ils croisèrent, Théo ne le releva pas. Du moins pas à haute voix. De même, Balthazar avoua assez honteusement au détour d'une clairière fleurie, qu'il s'était perdu en forêt à ses huit ans, en voulant cueillir une gueule-de-loup qu'il pensait utile en alchimie à l'époque, alors que sa seule utilité était la beauté de ses fleurs. Le soir même, de retour de chasse, Théo déposa une gueule-de-loup sur la banquette du mage avec un sourire en coin avant de s'affairer à dépecer l'animal qu'il avait déniché. Si Théo remarqua qu'après l'avoir copieusement insulté, Balthazar plaça avec précaution la fleur entre deux pages d'un épais grimoire qu'il avait déniché quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pipa mot.

Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'une étrange amitié, bien qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à s'envoyer des piques. Ils voyageaient toujours en direction de la prochaine cité, Balthazar fronçant le nez à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient un village en rappelant à Théo qu'il souhaitait faire une halte dans une cité, pas dans un patelin paumé où vivaient sans doute plus de puces de lit que d'habitants. Théo, de son côté, répliquait toujours aussi agréablement qu'il allait vraiment finir par le bâillonner, le ficeler, et le laisser sur la place publique s'il continuait de se plaindre à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Malgré tout, force était de constater qu'ils voyageaient encore ensemble. Le demi-diable commençait même à regretter l'approche de la prochaine bourgade, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci constituait une véritable cité. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas voyager éternellement avec cet étrange paladin s'il voulait conserver sa tête fermement attachée à ses épaules, mais c'était agréable d'avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne lui lançait pas un regard suspicieux à chaque fois qu'il allumait un feu de camp. Pour un peu, il pouvait presque croire que Théo lui faisait confiance.

Bien sûr, ce moment de répit que leur apportait le destin ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et Balthazar tapa sur l'épaule de Théo pour attirer son attention. Les deux hommes chevauchaient Lumière, le mage s'étant réfréner d'invoquer son propre destrier qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter Théo sur le fait que son compagnon était bien plus puissant qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

\- T'es sûr que c'est la bonne route ? Glissa-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui

La faune environnante était mortellement silencieuse, Théo l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Le paladin hocha la tête, sûr de suivre le bon chemin malgré l'air étrange qui se dégageait de cette partie de la forêt. Pas très rassuré non plus, le paladin pressa le pas de Lumière qui s'engagea dans un petit trot nerveux. Un bruissement dans un arbre au-dessus d'eux alerta Balthazar juste à temps pour qu'il aperçoive une ombre jaillir des feuilles et plonger sur Théo qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le mage poussa un cri alors que Lumière se cabra avant de partir au galop, Balthazar se raccrochant comme il pouvait au cou de l'animal pour éviter d'être désarçonné. A quelques mètres derrière lui, une voix puissante résonna.

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière ! Vous allez payer cet affront !

Le pyromage réussi à attraper les rênes de Lumière et stoppa la course du cheval avant de sauter à terre. Saisissant les pans de sa toge, il s'élança en direction de la commotion. Arrivé sur place, il distingua Théo aux prises avec un homme armé d'une dague. Un bandit, très vraisemblablement. Le sang de Balthazar ne fit qu'un tour et dans un accès de rage difficilement contenu, il envoya une boule de feu en direction de l'agresseur. La flamme percuta l'homme de plein fouet au visage. Il lâcha sa prise sur Théo et s'effondra au sol, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux.

\- Théo ! Ça va ? Cria le mage à bout de souffle

Le paladin hocha la tête et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir à Balthazar un rare et précieux "merci", une expression d'horreur se peignit sur ses traits. Le mage compris son erreur en même temps que Théo. Bien sûr que le bandit ne les avait pas attaqués seul. Ça aurait été du suicide pur et simple. Théo et Balthazar semblaient tout deux être de riches voyageurs, une proie facile pour une bande organisée de criminels. L'avertissement de Théo arriva dans la foulée de cette réalisation, alors même qu'il entendait des bruits de pas arriver dans son dos. Merde, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Le mage fit volte-face, se décalant d'un bond vers la droite pour éviter la lame d'un bandit, dirigée vers son dos. Il poussa un cri de surprise en voyant passer l'objet à quelques centimètres de son visage et recula.

De son côté, Théo poussa un cri de rage et chargea le bandit qui s'en prenait maintenant au mage, comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Seulement cette fois, sa charge ne réussit pas à surprendre le bandit qui se contenta d'esquiver le coup du paladin et qui planta une dague dans son épaule d'un même mouvement. Théo lâcha son bouclier devant la vive douleur qui lui lançait l'épaule et il tomba à terre avec un cri qui résonna aux oreilles de Balthazar.

Le mage vit son ami tomber alors que d'autres bruits de pas lui parvinrent aux oreilles et que les fourrés alentours semblaient brusquement grouiller de vie. Ils devaient être pas loin de la dizaine et ils les avaient encerclés. Balthazar se boucha les oreilles en vain pour faire taire les geignements de Théo qui se débattait contre un ennemi bien trop proche de lui pour que Balthazar puisse tenter de lui venir en aide sans le toucher. Il n'était pas assez fort pour contrôler avec une telle précision ses flammes.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du pyromage. Lui, Balthazar Octavius, n'était peut-être pas assez fort... Mais il pouvait le devenir. Il suffisait de laisser le contrôle à son hôte démoniaque, juste quelques instants, le temps de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. C'était un plan sans faille, il avait appris à contrôler son démon assez fermement pour l'empêcher de réduire toute la région en cendre. Il fallait simplement qu'il agisse vite, efficacement. Lorsqu'il senti une lame appuyer contre sa jugulaire, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Balthazar. Sa vision se couvrit de rouge et il perdit pied l'instant d'après. Des cris d'effrois s'élevèrent autour de lui et l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui chatouilla les narines. Un seul objectif animait l'arme de destruction massive qu'il représentait : savoir le paladin en sécurité. L'affrontement inégal ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes.

Une fois le dernier bandit réduit en charpie, le demi-diable s'élança vers Théo, allongé au sol, les yeux mi-clos. Le paladin ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Concentré sur son épaule, il dirigeait une lumière blanche au-dessus de sa blessure. La chair se refermait lentement et Balthazar expira de soulagement, ouvrant ses poings serrés. Penché au-dessus du paladin, il lutta jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle de sa partie démoniaque et la repousser au fond de son esprit, aidé par la lueur qui brillait au creux de la main de Théo.

\- Saloperie de bandit ! Cracha Théo, Une pièce d'armure toute neuve, merde !

Le mage gloussa, amusé par les priorités toujours très particulières de son ami. Le paladin sembla se rendre compte à ce moment de la présence de Balthazar qui semblait le veiller et il leva les yeux vers le mage. Balthazar sourit, offrant sa main à Théo pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, Théo avisa la scène chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une dizaine de corps calcinés jonchaient le sol et une odeur de chaire brûlée qu'il avait occultée pendant ses soins planait autour d'eux. Théo jeta un coup d'œil choqué au pyromage, ignorant de celui-ci disposait d'un tel pouvoir. Son regard, presque admiratif, se fit soudain de glace en remarquant les pupilles verticales qui le fixaient. Les yeux de Balthazar étaient étrangement dorés. Théo posa sa main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Ça t'amuse de prendre les gens pour des cons ?

Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent, tout comme ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent.

\- Théo...  
\- Tu comptais me dire ça quand, hein ? Cracha le paladin  
\- Parce que tu penses que c'est facile à caser dans une conversation, peut-être ?, Répliqua tout aussi froidement le mage qui savait que tenter de berner Théo ne servirait à rien, Mais oui bien sûr ! J'aurais peut-être dû essayer hier soir, au coin du feu ! Tiens, Théo, pour une fois t'as réussi à assaisonner correctement la viande ! Au fait, comme t'es mon pote, fallait que je te dise. Tu sais, les enfants de démons que ton église aime exécuter en public ? Bah j'en suis un moi aussi. Surprise ! Mais on reste cool, hein ? Dis, tu me passes un peu de sel ?

Le paladin serra les poings, les épaules nouées d'une tension palpable dans l'air.

\- T'es un demi-diable, bordel ! Un putain d'hérétique !

Balthazar secoua la tête, refusant d'être touché par le regard de haine que lui adressait Théo. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il vit une lueur de peur passer dans les yeux de son ami alors qu'il tendait une main vers lui. Le mage souffla, passablement énervé. Comme il l'avait pensé, le paladin n'était finalement pas bien différent de ceux qui l'avaient chassé pour sa nature.

\- Ecoute, t'as le droit d'être en colère, mais on parlera de comment me livrer à l'église de la Lumière une fois sorti de ce bourbier. Les prédateurs vont pas tarder à rappliquer et, quitte à mourir, je préfèrerais que ça soit pas entre les griffes d'un tigre à dents de sapin !

Le mage saisit Théo par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite, mais le paladin se dégagea de la prise, chancelant.

\- Me touche pas !  
\- Oh la ferme ! Explosa Balthazar, On n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! C'est trop dangereux de se balader seul dans le coin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Alors oui, peut-être que je ne suis qu'un foutu bâtard de demi-diable, mais en attendant il est hors de question que je te laisse seul ici. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme ta gueule Théo et suis-moi !

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Lumière une dizaine de mètres plus loin et montèrent sur son dos en silence. Lorsqu'il tendit la main au mage pour l'aider à grimper à sa suite, Théo détourna les yeux. Le voyage qui suivit se passa dans un silence de plomb, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, s'interrogeant sur la suite des évènements. Théo sentait le regard de Balthazar qui lui brûlait l'arrière du crâne. Il était évident que le mage souhaitait s'expliquer, ou au moins s'assurer que Théo ne lui planterait pas sa lance dans le dos à la dernière occasion venue. Le paladin s'en voulait, non pas de savoir le mage méfiant, mais plutôt de sa propre faiblesse. Il n'avait aucune intention de blesser celui qu'il considérait comme son ami, sachant pourtant parfaitement que l'une des missions de l'église des Lumières était de débarrasser la surface du Cratère de ces êtres malsains qu'étaient les demi-diables. Il avait toujours appris que ces êtres servaient l'Enfer sans état d'âme, or il lui était difficile de croire que le pyromage cachait de sombres desseins derrière son apparente joie de vivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit, Théo montant le camp sans adresser une parole à Balthazar. Se réfugiant dans leur routine habituelle, le mage rassembla quelques bouts de bois sec et du feuillage, puis il s'apprêta à claque des doigts pour y mettre le feu.

\- Arrête ça ! Le coupa le paladin qui attrapa rapidement son bras

Balthazar se retourna, le visage fermé. Il arracha sa main à la poigne de Théo et pointa un index accusateur en sa direction.

\- Je suis encore capable d'allumer un simple feu de camp sans faire pleuvoir l'Enfer sur Terre ! Cracha-t-il, blessé, Je sais me contrôler ! Si j'avais pas été là tu serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est, tu sais !

Théo le savait, sans doute mieux que toute autre chose actuellement. Il devait la vie à ce demi-diable qu'il avait lui-même sauvé quelques semaines plus tôt. Le paladin soupira lourdement et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Mais en vrai tu le fais exprès ou t'es juste con ? S'énerva-t-il, Y'a des bandits dans le coin ! C'est pas le moment d'allumer un feu, on risque de de faire repérer et on n'est pas en état de faire face. On doit rester les plus discrets possibles, c'est logique pourtant !

Balthazar cligna des yeux et la flamme qu'il avait formée au niveau de ses doigts s'évapora. Il prêta main forte au paladin pour installer leur campement de fortune puis ils mangèrent en silence, quelques baies dénichées plus tôt dans la journée. Ils n'avaient pas faim, mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de reprendre des forces. Tandis que la pénombre s'installait autour d'eux, plongeant petit à petit leurs visages dans l'obscurité, Balthazar se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Théo.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas encore fait prisonnier ? Demanda-t-il prudemment  
\- Parce que j'ai pas de menottes. Railla Théo pour la forme  
\- Théo, s'il te plait.

Le paladin soupira, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer de tourner autour du pot bien longtemps.

\- Parce que j'en ai pas l'intention. Dit-il simplement, T'es peut-être un demi-diable, mais t'as rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur eux. Je suis le premier à savoir que les rangs de l'église de la Lumière sont composés de connards incapables de faire la part des choses et qui pensent tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais j'en fais pas parti. Tu m'as pas donné de raison de douter de ta franchise, alors si tu dis pouvoir te contrôler, je te crois.

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela et l'ironie qu'un tel discours sortait de la bouche d'un paladin de la Lumière lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu leurs as pas cramé la gueule, du coup, aux trois connards de la secte du Feu ? Demanda Théo, perplexe  
\- Parce que j'étais vraiment mal en point, psychiquement. J'avais déjà utilisé pas mal de magie ce jour-là et ils ont réussi à me surprendre. Expliqua le mage, Si je le laisse prendre le contrôle, je peux invoquer le feu sans problème, mais si jamais je le libère sans but particulier, je risque de ne jamais me réveiller.  
\- Comment ça ? Le presse le paladin, intrigué  
\- Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient exactement, juste que j'étais attaqué. Si j'avais laissé place à ma part démoniaque, tout ce que j'aurais pu lui indiquer, c'était de se débarrasser de ceux qui me voulaient du mal. Mais les trois quart de la population du Cratère veulent la peau des demi-diables... Il aurait très bien pu transformer mes mots et j'aurais pu être responsable d'un génocide sans le vouloir.

Théo hocha gravement la tête, semblant comprendre ce que le pyromage lui expliquait. Balthazar n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas d'être en train de discuter calmement de sa nature impure avec un serviteur de la Lumière. Tout cela était si surréaliste qu'il avait presque envie de se pincer le bras pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- En gros, tu lui as ordonné de butter les bandits qui nous attaquaient et de se casser ensuite, c'est ça ?  
\- Plus ou moins, Ria le mage, J'ai une certaine emprise sur lui, mais seulement quand je suis dans les meilleures conditions mentales.

Le silence retomba sur le campement, agréable cette fois. Ils terminèrent leur repas frugal et Théo s'étira longuement, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres. Balthazar grimaça à côté de lui et le paladin manqua de lui tirer la langue.

\- Allez, au lit ! S'exclama Théo, Je pense que c'est plus prudent de monter la garde cette nuit; je vais prendre le premier tour, repose-toi en attendant.  
\- Non, Théo, ça va aller. Déclina Balthazar, Tu as été blessé, je peux me charger de la garde.  
\- Rah, arrête un peu de râler. Soupira Théo, Puisque je te dis que c'est bon ! J'te jure, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever, j'aurais pas tous ces problèmes !

Il sourit en coin, histoire de bien faire comprendre à Balthazar qu'il plaisantait. D'un geste de la main, il invita le mage à se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans plus de protestations. Le silence retomba sur le campement plongé dans l'obscurité. La nuit était particulièrement sombre. La végétation dense, parfaite pour une embuscade, ne laissait passer aucun rayon de lune. Seuls les mouvements de Balthazar qui se retournait en grommelant toutes les minutes perturbaient le silence. Cela faisait presque trois quart d'heure maintenant et Théo commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre le mage marmonner dans sa barbe. Il se rapprocha du demi-diable.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Grogna-t-il, Je t'ai déjà dit que je vais rien te faire ! Si je te fais assez confiance pour pas me cramer sur place, tu pourrais au moins me rendre la pareille !  
\- C'est pas ça ! Siffla le mage, clairement éveillé, J'aime pas le noir, c'est tout !  
\- Hein ? S'exclama Théo, incrédule

Balthazar haussa les épaules, renfrogné.

\- J'aime pas quand il fait nuit noire. J'arrive pas à dormir s'il y a pas au moins un peu de lumière, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est débile, c'est pour ça que je voulais monter la garde en premier.  
\- Sérieux ? Ria Théo, convaincu que le mage le faisait marcher

Balthazar ne répondit rien se retournant pour être dos au paladin. Théo haussa les sourcils et passa une main derrière sa tête pour se gratter la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, maintenant ? Une idée germa dans l'esprit du paladin et il fit appelle à sa psyché pour créer une orbe lumineuse au creux de sa paume. La lumière était plus tamisée qu'à l'accoutumée, signe visible que sa foi en avait pris un sacré coup lorsqu'il décida d'accepter la compagnie du demi-diable. Peu importe, cela suffirait amplement pour le moment. Il s'accroupi à côté de Balthazar qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Théo laissa tomber l'orbe lumineuse qu'il venait de produire à côté de la tête du mage. La forme éthérée se stabilisa à quelques centimètres du sol et Balthazar l'attrapa d'une main pour l'observer plus attentivement.

\- Ça ira, comme ça ? Râla le paladin, Je peux monter la garde tranquille, maintenant ?

En se concentrant un peu, il pourrait maintenir la lueur à quelques pas derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que le mage s'endorme. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait tous ces efforts pour s'assurer que le mage se repose. C'était sans doute pour commencer à payer la dette qu'il avait envers le demi-diable... Demi-diable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier, quand bien même il se comportait comme un enfant capricieux dans la majeure partie des situations. C'était pas croyable, sérieux.

\- Oui, merci. Souffla Balthazar, tirant Théo de sa torpeur

Le paladin hocha la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le silence se fit sur le campement et Théo profita du calme de la nuit pour méditer. Du moins avant que la voix du demi-diable ne s'élève une nouvelle fois, ce qui manqua de faire hurler de frustration le paladin.

\- Théo. J'ai pas choisi tout ça, tu sais ? Jamais je n'utiliserais mes pouvoirs à des fins maléfiques. Je veux prouver à tous que même l'un des bâtards du diable est capable de faire le bien. Je sais me contrôler, je...  
\- J'ai vu, je sais. Arrête avec ça maintenant. Le coupa le paladin qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la manière dont son ami parlait de lui, De toute façon, si jamais tu deviens une menace pour qui que ce soit d'innocent, c'est moi qui te butes, tu piges ?  
\- Bien sûr. Répondit Balthazar avec un petit rire, Merci, Théo.

Les propos du pyromage étaient tellement sincères qu'ils rendaient le paladin mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, ouais. Ta gueule Bob, dors maintenant.

Enfin, le silence se fit entre eux. Théo observait les alentours, jetant de temps à autre un regard au mage dont les paupières se fermaient doucement. L'émanation de lumière qu'il avait créée était fermement serrée entre les mains du demi-diable qui avait un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Théo secoua la tête en observant le mage qui sombrait dans le sommeil. Quel demi-diable pathétique il faisait !

* * *

Cette pensée, Théo la reproduit dans le présent, en avisant son ami qui gardait nerveusement les yeux grands ouverts devant lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque source de lumière. Il était toujours aussi peu convainquant dans le rôle d'un destructeur de l'humanité. Dire qu'il avait seulement songé à le livrer à l'église de la Lumière en apprenant ce qu'il était au fond de lui. C'était risible. Presque inconsciemment, Théo se mit à former une étincelle de lumière tamisée entre ses mains. D'un geste puissant, il envoya l'orbe éthéré dans la direction du pyromage qui lui tournait le dos. Lorsque l'orbe atterri devant ses yeux, Balthazar sursauta violemment et un cri résonna dans son esprit, rappelant à Théo qu'ils partageaient toujours une connexion mentale.

\- _C'est moi, abruti !_ Pensa le paladin en direction de son ami, _Dors._

Balthazar attrapa l'orbe dans une main et la rapprocha de lui avec un sourire. Il se raidit brusquement, réalisant un peu tard qu'il avait établi une connexion avec le paladin. L'avait-il réveillé ?

\- _Oui, et si je pouvais me rendormir ça serait super._ Râla Théo  
\- _Désolé Théo, je te laisse dormir._ Promis le mage, _Merci._  
\- _Ouais, ouais. Ta gueule Bob, dors maintenant._

Théo sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il crut entendre un rire lui répondre alors que la connexion mentale se résorbait pour n'être plus qu'un agréable fourmillement dans son esprit. Lorsque la respiration du demi-diable se fit plus profonde, Théo ferma à son tour les yeux, satisfait.

Une lueur peu naturelle attira l'attention de Grunlek qui avait par pudeur détourné les yeux durant la crise du mage. Les yeux curieux du nain se posèrent sur les mains du pyromage, desquelles émanait une douce lueur, semblable à celle que Théo générait de temps à autre pour s'amuser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur qui regardait les deux héros se reposant en contrebas. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir trop longtemps pour comprendre que le calme retrouvé du demi-diable était dû à l'intervention de Théo.

Leur petit groupe s'était formé il y a quelques années maintenant. Alors qu'il voyageait en compagnie de Shin, Grunlek était tombé sur cet étrange duo. Un coup d'œil à la dynamique établie entre ces deux-là et il avait paru évident au nain qu'ils étaient liés par un sentiment bien plus profond que le simple besoin de voyager accompagné sur les terres hostiles du Cratère.

Un bruissement dans les fourrés fit reporter à Grunlek son attention devant lui. Une paire d'yeux jaunes se dessina dans la pénombre et Grunlek sourit en regardant Eden déposer un énorme lièvre à ses pieds, avant de coller son museau contre la paume métallique qu'il lui tendait. La louve laissa le nain lui caresser la tête, puis elle se coucha à ses côtés, déposant sa tête entre ses pattes pour plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité.

\- Merci Eden. Souffla Grunlek, Grace à toi je vais pouvoir préparer un petit déjeuner de rois !

Bientôt le soleil repris ses droits à l'horizon. Grunlek laissa les rayons réveiller lentement ses camarades, Shin le premier, qui sauta de son perchoir pour venir le rejoindre et lui prêter main forte dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Théo et Balthazar se réveillèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et rejoignirent leurs compagnons autour d'un repas rendu plus copieux par l'offrande d'Eden. Ils mangèrent avec un appétit ravivé par l'absence de chair d'araignée au menu et échangèrent quelques banalités, comme avant tout ce fiasco.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de plier bagages, Shin s'approcha nerveusement du pyromage pour lui demander tout bas s'il ne pouvait pas le laisser chevaucher Brasier en compagnie de Grunlek, en ayant un peu marre de subir l'humeur changeante de Théo. Etrangement, Balthazar ne protesta pas plus que cela, malgré ses nombreux soupirs et l'assurance à Shin qu'il avait intérêt à lui valoir ça en retour une autre fois. Théo ne sembla même pas prêter attention au changement, haussant simplement les épaules lorsque le mage lui annonça qu'il chevaucherait derrière lui. Le sourire satisfait du demi-élémentaire à la vue de Théo aidant Balthazar à grimper sur le dos de Lumière faisait penser au nain que le plus jeune du groupe était loin d'être aussi ignorant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Après un dernier sourire à l'adresse du mage et du paladin qui l'ignorèrent complètement, Grunlek porta son regard sur la route qui s'étendait devant eux. La Vieille Tour était proche et il était sûr qu'elle leur livrerait le moyen de sauver Théo.

Empoignant fermement les rênes de Brasier, Grunlek le lança au galop à la suite de Lumière, Shin accroché à ses épaules. Peu importe ce que le destin allait leur réserver, ils étaient une équipe et ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. 

* * *

_Saviez-vous qu'à la base ce one-shot devait faire 1000 mots à tout casser ? Je me MARRE putain._  
 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! :)_  
 _Je vous dis à tout bientôt avec un peu de chance; j'ai bien envie de continuer à écrire sur l'univers d'Aventures et surtout d'explorer un peu plus le Thelthazar !_


End file.
